Heartlines
by Molly Cavanaugh
Summary: After spending the night with Toby, Spencer finds out she's carrying his child. Following the advice of her sister, Spencer tells her parents. Against all expectation, they're not happy about it and want her to have an abortion but Spencer and Toby want to keep the baby.
1. Chapter 1

_I feel in love with a gifset (that's posted on my page info) the other day and a bunch of crazyass ideas just popped in my mind, for this huge fanfic. It's really AU at some points, Alison never disappeared nor died etc etc. but most Spoby situations are still the same, just different context. I give the idea credit entirely to _Aurelie_ who made the gifset and summary, because it was honestly what inspired me. So thanks a lot for the inspiration and for allowing me to post the fic. I think it's my first fanfic being posted in ages. Chapter one is a bit tiny cause it introduces how things are and who are them, promise nexts will be bigger. So I hope you enjoy and reviews are there for critics and suggestions and compliments too, I love them._

* * *

**How it started - Part 1**

Spencer Hastings grabbed her cup of scalding pure coffee very early that morning at the Brew. She had spoken to Zack, the owner, in the day before, if it wasn't a possibility for her to just stop by before it actually opened. Being the nice person he was, the man obviously said there would be no bother at all. Together with the drink, she picked up two warm cupcakes and a cappuccino. One of the sweets was chocolate chip cake with vanilla topping and the other was dark chocolate flavor with fresh marshmallow. They seemed delicious, even for that hour of the day.

After the whole order was ready and paid, Spencer didn't leave the Brew nor sat at its empty tables, instead she sneaked to the back following the stairs that lead to the lofts on the second floor. The brunette checked her watch before knocking on the door. Surely Toby was already awake by now, getting ready for work.

The surprise look on his face when he saw her was priceless and she though it had been so much worthy inventing an excuse to her parents in order to leave early and don't give them a chance she'd meet up the boy they disapproved. Toby Cavanaugh was an amazing person. He was honest, kind, charming, caring and overprotective, and had the cutest smile and blue eyes she had ever seen. Not to mention the tremendous attractive body. Her parents were just being assholes when they prohibited her to be around him. Truly it was all just prejudice because of rumors that had circled around town about him. It had ages though, and she never really believed them.

Her parent's opinion was trash to Spencer, especially after they got face to face that morning and the girl got to stare, for a few seconds, how adorable he looked in the morning, with messy hair and tired eyes.

"Spence, hey." Toby didn't hesitate on approaching her, being glad he had been up for enough time to wash his face and brush teeth. His lips searched hers and they kissed for a brief second. That had been happening a lot lately. The two would just look at each other and kiss, because both agreed how much they enjoyed doing it. "What you're doing here so early?"

"I came here to bring you this." Still dizzy from the kiss, the brunette put her thoughts together after a deep breath and raised the box with the cupcakes and the coffees on top. "I thought maybe we could have breakfast together, since you're going to be working late today and we won't get to dinner like planned."

It was impossible for Toby not to laugh as he heard that seeing It be followed by pouty lips. The boy shook his head as he dragged her inside the loft and closed the door behind the girl. He liked surprises, especially when it was Spencer who made them. "It happens that they canceled today and I'll be dinning with you after all." He told her as she frowned. Toby shrugged a little. "The client asked to do it next week." Spencer nodded and her eyes fell on the cupcakes as she pouted again. "But I'll love to have breakfast with you too."

Spencer chuckled slightly and stood a little up on her toes to kiss him. Although she was a tall skinny woman, Toby had managed to be taller than her and she'd hit on his chin. So he'd always need to curl down to kiss her. But she liked the height differences a lot.

"Good, because I got your favorite." Her smile grew wider. The funny thing about them was that they hadn't been going out for this long time, but they knew so much about each other. It wasn't even official yet. Counting all their dates, including the sneaking around ones, summed up it'd be a whole week. But they had only started it two weeks ago. But the connection between the two had always been immediate.

When Emily presented them both, in Alison's birthday, a month ago, they stood the whole party exchanging looks and little smiles. Alison had hated it and complained with Spencer, one of the main reasons he brunette hadn't go over to talk to him that same night. Apparently Alison and him had had a past friendship that ended weirdly, because when Emily started befriending him, she got the coldest looks and words from Ali. But the two couldn't stay too long fighting and that quickly disappeared.

But Spencer and Alison were quite different with each other. As much close friends as they were, the two always would go hard on each other. Mostly because Spencer was one, of the little people, who'd stand to face Alison. The rest of their friends were scared to do it. But when it came to Toby things ran different. She hadn't told any of them about them seeing each other like that, dating. Spencer wanted to be sure he really was into her before she'd put up a fight with Alison, and probably Aria or Hanna who'd stand by Ali's side. Emily was the only one who knew and was backing up for her, which was great because it was already hard hiding it from her family. But she was sure they'd find their ways through things.

"And what you brought to drink?" Toby asked her while the two sat on the couch. Spencer placed the box down in the center table, and took the cups from its top.

"Pure coffee _pour_ _moi_ and cappuccino for you, mister." The two chuckled and she passed him his cup. Toby loved when she spoke French. It had been what brought the two together. After they met in the party, they never really spoke again until two weeks ago when he asked Emily about a tutor to French and she suggested Spencer to him.

She had been more than willing to help him and he was glad he got to meet her better, after the almost public scandal Alison had because him and Spencer looked at each other in her party. Something that never happened public, of course, he had heard it from Em.

In the very first day she was tutoring him, they could feel how the air was tense between them. Smirks over cups of coffee, little jokes, small giggles, hands touching here and there. All that only blew out completely on their second meet when he simply just didn't help himself and kissed her while taking Spencer to her car. It was just a brief kiss, but had been sweet and special. Enough for them to bound right away.

Since then, they had been escaping other people's sight and meeting in secret. Having dinners and lunches together, at his or her place, watching movies on Sundays afternoons, texting each other all the time. And making out_. A lot_. They did enjoyed each other's company and when a talk started, it could last for long hours. But the making-out sessions were just as pleasing as everything else. They had no one two blame, both thought of each other to be great kissers. Which was completely true.

"Well, _merci, ma'am_." He played back, leaning to her just enough to make their noses touch. Spencer's mouth opened up slightly as she stared at his perfect lips waiting for a move. When he didn't do it, the girl smirked. She knew that, he was just teasing her. Toby pulled back with a satisfied smile, for letting her with a frustrated look, and sipped his cappuccino. After she did the same with her coffee, he finally leaned over and kissed her.

A few minutes after, the cups were sat back on the table, for disturbing them while Toby tried to bring Spencer closer to him. His pompous lips still topped hers making a slow massage with the pressure he applied against it. Spencer would let a sigh or two escape, as her hands would wrap around his neck. His hand searched for her knee and moved to her thigh, pulling her legs and placing them on his lap. In the meanwhile her fingers would thrill a way through his already messy hair and making a bigger mess of it.

The ring of the cellphone broke completely their moment. Being too concentrated on his amazing lips and tongue that invaded her mouth, Spencer almost jumped when the sound of a text coming through beeped. Toby sighed and looked down when they broke from the kiss, searching for air to his lungs. "I bet it's Alison." He joked as they pulled back more and she reached for her purse. Spencer looked him briefly with disapproval, but he knew he was right when Toby saw her mouth dropping a bit.

"How you always know?" She shook her head and glanced over him. Spencer blocked the phone without sending an answer. He was still next to her in the couch, and passed his arm around her shoulders to make the girl cuddle with him.

"She always text you when we're… Kissing." Spencer saw him blush a bit and thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

"You mean making out." She corrected with a cheeky smile and a raised brow.

"Yeah…" Toby spoke with his voice a bit cut. Those moments he wished not being so shy. Seeing how embarrassed he was, and thinking he couldn't get any more cute, she pecked his lips once again. The phone beeped again. "You should reply before she knocks on my door." He joked. Spencer picked the phone once again and softly punched his ribs. "Ouch."

"It's not her this time, it's Aria."

"Both are together, you can bet." Toby said with a small smile.

"Yeah, Ali is probably just testing if I'm going to reply Aria first. We kinda snapped at each other last night so…" Spencer shrugged and focused on the phone, hating herself for actually replying Alison's text first. They both asked where she was and the girl lied saying she was still home.

"Why you two fought?" Toby asked them, a bit surprised.

"We didn't. I just snapped at her." She said only.

"Why…?"

"Hm, it was nothing really. Girl's thing." Spencer did not want to say she defended him when Alison suggested the old rumors about Toby were real. So she put up a smile hoping he'd by it, and he did.

"You girls are confusing." Toby said though, shaking his head a little.

"Why is that?" Frowning, she let a chuckle out.

"You snap at each other but you still act like nothing happened."

"Well, that's pretty normal in the girl's world, that's for sure." Spencer laughed a little and leaned her head against his shoulder, just happy to be in his company and not really wanting to talk about her friends who she was lying to, to be with him. "So we're up for tonight then?"

"If you still want to." Toby said and he carefully placed a kiss on top of her head, replacing his lips for his chin after, resting it there.

"Yes, I was very excited to… We hadn't had a dinner together in a while…" Toby agreed with her, nodding to her words.

"Now we can. I'll make you something really nice." His words made her smile and she looked up to him, clearly happy.

"Thanks." Once again her lips looked for his, but this time they kissed calmly and slow. "I'll grab a bottle of wine in my parents' fridge. There are so many there, I know they won't notice." She said as in a suggestion.

"As long as you're here... Anything you want, Spence." A smile grew again on her lips while Toby spoke and she stood a few moments looking at him, without a word. "What are you thinking?"

"That I really like you, Tobes." She said honestly and it was his time to smile widely.

"I do too." And their lips found their way to each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A:**__ Okay, so this is a fast update from the previous chapter! Thanks a lot from the reviews and follows I got. When I wrote this chapter it was actually meant to be part of the previous one but then I divided it, because one was more them and other was more her and the girls bla bla bla, and now I regret, so this is a part two of the last chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**How it started - Part 2**

By the time Spencer got to Rosewood High, the fantastic four waited for her close to the vending machines. Hanna Marin, the blond heavy one from the group, seemed to be searching around for some snack, that she promised the rolling-eyed-Alison that'd be for later while the 'queen bee' of the group shoot a rude "Whatever." Spencer approached them right after, with a smile that was bigger than her own self.

"Good morning." Alison frowned to such excitement of the taller brunette. She knew well that Spencer was always too focused on heading quickly to class and most time serious, especially that time in the morning.

"Morning." Aria, Emily and Hanna said, almost in sync. Hanna stood far too distracted while Emily looked to some passing people in the corridor. Spencer guessed she was searching for her boyfriend who'd always come to them in the mornings to walk her to class.

"It looks like someone had a good morning." She shoots with a cheeky smile and a slightly raised brow over her friend. Spencer's eyes feel on her noticing there was some suspicious look and maybe still a bit of grudge from the previous night. Instead of snapping back and starting a fight, she shrugged.

"Excited about this essay tournament I'm getting in for my advanced history class. When I saw the competition in my class I knew it'd be a piece of cake." Spencer said simply, telling a true story so her lie wouldn't be caught. When Ali rolled her eyes and snorted, she knew it was a good sign.

"You're such a geek, Spence." Then the blond laughed, putting up a large smile when Spencer simply gave her a fake guilty look.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" It was Aria who asked, suddenly, making the other four glance weirdly at her. She frowned a bit with the general reaction and shook her head. "My parents are having this dinner at the Grill and are going to be out late, I thought we could get together for something."

"I can't." Emily said quickly and the eyes moved to her. She smiled small and looked to the sides. "Ben and I are going out for dinner too." Spencer quickly made the accounts in her mind. Emily had started dating him, officially, just a little before Ali's birthday, which had almost two months. So Ben and Emily were anniversarying.

"Oh! Happy anniversary." She told her with a cheeky smile. Spencer would bet they'd have some quite special night. Emily never confirmed, or denied, but word was they had already moved to _other_ basis. "I had completely forgotten. You got him something?"

"A shirt of his baseball team." The brunette said with a little excitement, that Alison cut with a roll of eyes. She had never approved the relationship and Spencer couldn't understand why, or any of the friends. But her bet was that Alison couldn't handle needing to share any of their attentions with a boyfriend.

"That's nice-"

"It's lame." Alison cut Spencer's try to encourage Emily. "Boys like other kind of presents, Em." Her voice was suggestively and the four watched the tension grow when Emily straightened her posture in defying look.

"Well, he's my boyfriend. I'm sure he'll like." She snorted and looked away, down.

"Of course he will, I was just kidding, darling." Alison's tone changed quickly, but Emily was already mad. She nodded a little simply, before speaking.

"I need to go to my locker. I'll meet you girls in class." She told them and left through the corridors. Spencer changed position, looking now to the direction Emily left to. The lockers weren't far and she saw well how the girl was a bit pissed with their best friend.

"I guess it'll just be us four tonight then." Aria insisted, with a happy smile. When she'd move too fast, her pinky curls would make her look even more young. Maybe it was just Spencer who thought it because she was way taller than Aria.

"I can't go either, actually." She announced then, swallowing hard. After doing it, she'd have little time to find out a decent excuse. Now that Emily was with Ben, she couldn't use her as an excuse. Her home wasn't an option as well, since Alison was her neighbor. She was only left to Melissa.

"You don't have a boyfriend, what's your excuse?" Alison crossed arms to the taller, with a pissed look. "Or you're hiding some boy in your locker?" When she said that, Spencer only gulped harder and shook her head.

"No, I'm visiting Melissa."

"Ew." Hanna said spontaneously and made Aria smother a chuckle. Spencer just shook her head, but faked along and sighed.

"She's in Philly and asked me to come over. Apparently _she _has a boyfriend who'll be soon introduced." Spencer shook her shoulders. Melissa had mentioned this friend coming over the next days with her, but that wasn't in a month, at least. Truth was her sister was long gone in UPenn and not leaving the campus for anything during the week. So there was no risk and no need to tell her to lie along if anything.

"I thought she was having classes?" It was Aria who asked, with a little frown.

"She is, actually. But apparently there's something she can't wait to tell." Spencer just shook her head with a weird look, like she didn't really care about it.

"I hope she's not pregnant!" Alison said with an amused laugh. "That would be quite of a surprising thing for a Hastings. I could even image your parents' reaction, Spence…" Although Alison was having fun with that, Spencer only thought it really weird to think of.

"It's Melissa. I'm sure they'd love it just for being her." The brunette said in a pissed voice. She'd bet things would be quite different if it was her case. What was pretty impossible, so Spencer didn't even consider it.

"I don't see why your parents venerate her so much." Hanna said again and that made Spencer shrug but smile, it meant Hanna actually thought Spencer was better than her sister, at least in her mind. "So, just us three then."

"I'm sure it'll be fun!" Aria said in excitement while Alison only nodded and smiled.

Some noisy boys messing with someone in the halls caught the girls' attention though. When Spencer looked up, her heart almost came out her mouth. It was Toby they were bullying. Noel Kahn had pushed him against his locker, pulling back a little and putting his hands up, as it had been an accident, while his friends laughed at him. Spencer didn't even know how she had gotten in there, passing through all those people in the hall, but like a bullet she was right in front of them.

"Some people never change. You still on seventh grade, Noel?" She asked with a raised brow, holding her book against her chest.

"Looks like freak got himself a wonder-woman. Chill down, Spence, or you won't be able to defend all the innocents at school." He laughed and Spencer was ready to jump in his throat when Alison came in. Right away the boy took a step behind.

"Why don't you just leave, idiots?" The blond didn't even say much, she just stared at them, angrily. And one by one they left, Noel was the last one and he just shook his head and rolled his eyes to Ali before doing. "Well, that will difficult things to get in his next party, but nothing I can't solve out." She said with a glad smile that faded when she looked at Spencer. "What you had in mind when you just busted here to defend him?" Alison barely stared at Toby, who had been watching it all frozen.

"I just don't think Noel should be bullying anyone." Spencer tried to defend herself without putting the hiding thing between her and Toby in the middle. But talk about bully! She was sure Ali could do much worse than Noel without even touching someone.

"You're so stupid sometimes, Spencer! I don't even know why we're friends." Alison knew she was lying. She always knew when her friends were lying and she hated it. Released the worse inside the blond and right now it was showing in words. To don't go any further, because Spencer clearly wasn't going to tell her the truth now, she simply turned her back to them and left in large steps through the hall.

Spencer watched it with a frown and how Aria and Hanna looked sorry at her before running after Alison to comfort her. The brunette's eyes quickly watered, but she didn't Toby to see her crying there. Spencer knew _he_ would try to comfort her and that would be just bad in front of everyone. She was sure the word would get in no time to Alison and she'd only be even more suspicious.

Looking down, she saw his things had fallen all over the ground. Crawling down, she started picking them up. Toby caught up with her and their hands found each other, their eyes did the same next.

"Spence…" His throat tightened when he saw the look in her eyes. Honestly he didn't care about anything; he simply wanted to hug her.

"I'm okay, Toby." She muttered and rubbed his hand quickly before pulling her own away. She got his things together and stood up.

"No, you're not." He did the same. Toby hated how he'd see Alison threat her, and Emily, sometimes. It was abusive and still they liked being around the blond. He didn't understand. Yes, he had been Alison's friend once, but the first she tried manipulating and bullying him, the boy simply cut it with her. It ended up giving much trouble later on, but he didn't care. Toby was glad he wasn't hooked to Alison like he saw Spencer was.

"I'll be, ok?" She said cleaning one tear that fell. The girl thanked the bell ring for its perfect time. It'd be less tempting to jump into his arms and cry her eyes out if she had to go to her class and pay attention to it. "Text me." She murmured and Toby nodded. Spencer took two steps before he grabbed her arm, making her look again to him. She cursed mentally, because what she wanted to do was kiss him.

"Thank you, Spencer." He said it loud enough for her friends, who were back in the corridor, making their way to the classroom right down the hall, to hear. She smiled a bit over him and nodded. The girls did hear his thank, but none saw when she winked over him after the smile.

Spencer reached the four and Alison didn't tell her a single word while they got in the classroom and took their seats.

Class was its usual boredom to everyone. English was one of the little classes the five of them took together and they loved to, but today it seemed things were generally tense. First Emily and Alison, then Spencer and Alison. It seemed like the friend knew the two were hiding something together, because wanting or not, Spencer was having Emily help her out.

But Spencer stopped rambling about it after the first five minutes of class, not because she was paying attention—which was, in her case, very odd—but because her phone had buzzed dozens of messages in the first minutes.

_What happened with you and Ali after I left? – Emily_

_U srsly shouldn't have defended Toby! Ali is pissed! – Hanna_

_Don't be mad at Ali, you know how she is, Spence. – Aria_

_You know you don't have to lie to me that you're okay, Spence. – Toby_

Spencer couldn't help to sigh when she read it all. The first she answered was Toby's. They didn't take that class together, in fact they only took French with each other and they were partners on the subject, every group work they'd be in the together. From there that they started speaking French words here and there to be cute to each other.

_I know, Tobes. I'm sorry. I was just struggling with myself not to hug you. Would have been worse :( _- She really was right on that, if Ali came to them hugging things would end up so much worse, the blond would ask so many questions Spencer wanted to avoid until she was sure of what they really were and felt. So it'd be better that way.

After Toby's text, she went to her friends.

_Noel Kahn was being an asshole to Toby and I defended him. I know I shouldn't have in front of Ali, but I couldn't help, Em. You know how I really like him._

_Too bad, Hanna. I wasn't gonna let Noel be a jerk to the boy who did nothing. Think yourself in his place._

_I'm not mad. I just wish she understood my point._

"And you all should remember that texting is not part of the exams content." The teacher said in a nagging tone, looking straight to Spencer. She smiled sorry and put the phone down on her lap, grabbing her pen and quickly making notes, until it buzzed again. She checked the teacher and when it was clear she read it.

_Don't worry, I'll give you that hug later. How about during lunch… Just kidding ;) – Toby_

The ridiculously large smile on her face was impossible to hide, if she wasn't on the last chair, surely every student in class would have seen it. The teacher surely did, making Spencer grab the pen again, even if not for too long.

_I actually like the idea. Meet me building roof stairs? I know a way to get there. Everyone's gonna be at the tables. No problem with running late to lunch ;)_

_I can't wait. ;) – Toby_

The next classes were a mixture of expectancy and studying. Some subjects she forced herself to pay attention and take notes, while the texts between her and the girls continued. It was easier to not stare at her phone screen when she wasn't waiting for any text from him, even if he'd send one or two here and then, making funny jokes about teachers or things going on. Spencer would awkwardly caught herself letting laughs escape during class thanks to him. Of course she'd make him pay the embarrassment later.

When lunch time came, Spencer didn't even go to her locker first. During the break between last period and the one before she let the heavy things there and when the bell for lunch rang, she passed through the corridors like a bullet. Avoiding her friends would be avoiding chats that could delay her or even ruin her plans to head to the roof. People were heading in the opposite direction so no one would see them climbing up there.

Reaching the stairs, she saw Toby already there and they exchanged a smile. The corridors were empty, as Spencer checked before actually standing in front of him, so when she did the girl made sure their lips touched for long. They were smiling even more when they parted from it.

"C'mon, let me show you this trick." Spencer giggled and stepped forward the locked door. She passed him her books and took a clip from her hair. Standing face to face to the lock, she positioned the clip strategically and twisted it. The unlocking sound came together with her smirk. He was impressed.

"You're a skillful girl, that's for sure." Toby said with a laugh before leaning closely while he opened the door. "Ladies first." He followed her inside and closed the door. The couple quickly ran upstairs until they reached the roof. It had a pretty decent view of some of Rosewood houses and streets.

"I like the city from the top." She said in a breath she let out. Spencer was relieved to be there with him. As promised, the first thing Toby did was hug her when they got there, and now she was in his arms while he held her from behind. She turned to him and they hugged properly, tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a low tone, even though they were alone in there. His nose ran through her cold cheek and his lips placed a kiss there, after.

"I am now, that you're here." Spencer held him tighter and placed a kiss on his neck, sighing. The warm air that blew from her lips to his skin made the boy chill a little. "I hate that we can't hug like this in front of everyone, that we have to sneak around."

Slowly, Toby pulled back a little, still holding her but far enough to look into her eyes. The wind made her hair look messy, but he liked to see Spencer that way, different from her controlled and always perfect self—not that he didn't thought himself that she was for sure perfect, of course. Pushing a hair lock behind her ear, he just smiled.

"It doesn't have to be that way, you know."

"I know… But it's complicated." The girl snorted, not because of him but due the situation.

"You mean Alison is…" His hand caressed her cheek and pulling her chin up, Toby made her face him. "Look, Spence-"

"It's not just Ali, Toby. You know how my parents are. And even if I don't care about anyone's opinion, I really think the only one who'd support us would be Emily. Who surely would be divide becau-" Spencer was quickly shut by Toby, when his lips topped hers. All her thoughts ran away from her mind when his tongue invaded her lips and met hers, rolling one another as in a slow and torturing dance. A very good one. Spencer's mouth moved forward, increasing the pressure between them. Her hands also helped, tangling his hair and pulling Toby closer by the nape. None were sure how long it lasted, but she was against the wall when it stopped—and it only stopped because their lungs screamed for air. "Well, when you put it that way…" She breathed out deeply, "I guess we could find our ways."

Toby pulled her closer by the waist and made their bodies contact increase, their noses touched as well. "I'm sure we'll find our way, doesn't matter how long we need to sneak around. All I know is that I want to be with you, Spence. Everything else matters nothing to me." He was looking so deeply into her eyes and speaking so honestly, that Spencer thought she could melt.

As she approached him to a brand new kiss, her phone buzzed in her pocket and she sighed. Spencer only noticed where Toby's hand had been resting when he also noticed the vibrating. Both blushed, but he did it considerably much. Spencer picked the electronic in her back pocket and saw the call from Emily. Biting her lip, she glanced him that nodded for her to go for it and answer.

"Hey, Em." She said in a cut voice. Spencer knew the girls were around and that she was on speaker when noticed the echo on the back. Alison had probably made Emily call her and put on speakers so all could hear.

"_Hey, Spence. Where are you? We've been looking for you. Aren't you coming for lunch? Hanna got your food before it ended_." Again, Spencer looked at Toby and when he was going to say a word, she brought her finger to his lips to silent him.

"Hm, yea. I'm going to the tables. I just had to do some things before." Toby thought the smirk that grew on her face was simply priceless to him. While she just shook her head to the dork face he made looking at her.

"_Okay. Alison really wants to speak to you_." She heard a weird low noise and Emily mumble an '_ouch' _and she got sure the girls were listening to it. Spencer knew Alison would go over the friends share secrets thing when she got to the table.

"I do too. I'll be right there. Bye." After hearing the goodbye back, the girl turned the call off and looked at Toby with a small pout. "I gotta go."

"That's ok." Toby approached her with a smile, corralling her. Spencer smirked as he made his move and suddenly they were so close that they breathe the same air. "You still coming tonight right?" Spencer nodded quickly. "Then we'll have time later."

"I _really_ can't wait." She confessed, her lips teasing his, trying to reach closer.

"Me neither." He chuckled when her eyes seemed to be slowly closing. His nose moved side to side against hers and Spencer's mouth tipped opened, as an invitation for him. Instead he pulled roughly back, leaving her confuse and quickly frustrated. "You better go."

Spencer frowned and looked deadly at him. How dare him tease her that way and just pull back without even a kiss? _Oh, he'll regret it._ She thought before stepping to him and shortening the distance again. "In a second." And then her lips were smashing his.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Funny how I manage to end up with them kissing... OH! And I'm needing a beta, you know someone? Please ask them to PM me. Next chapter, brace yourself for some M rated content. xo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, everyone! Thanks for all the favorites and follows, you're amazing. I could really use some encouragement so if you want to send reviews I'll love you forever. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but it's an important one, so let me know what you think? Would mean the world to me._

_There's a bit of M rated content right above, be aware. If you don't wanna read, skip to "one month later..." Enjoy!_

* * *

**What changed everything**

The room was a total mess, couch pillows were thrown on the wood floor of Toby's loft, that way the couch could fit Spencer and Toby better. The boy was on top, shirtless, while she was on them bottom, legs tangled to his as their lips enlaced to each other, moving in a fast rhythm. They had dinner between flirts, smiles and pecks. Spencer cooked him this family recipe of lasagna and they didn't even finish half of the plate before they were pressing and smashing each other against the couch.

Everything was perfectly settled to work out that night. Spencer told her parents she was staying at Emily's who was covering for her in all ways. While to the other friends, the brunette said she'd be at Philly with her sister until the next day. It wasn't like they were going to leave the loft to be seen anyways, apparently the two had way better plans.

While Spencer thrilled kisses down Toby's jawline, she heard the buzz of her phone coming from her purse, somewhere on the other couch. She decided to ignore it, but was Toby who back slightly enough for their foreheads to still be touching. His lips were swollen and he breathe in and out heavily. Spencer was a mass of smirks and grins.

"You phone, Spence." He said, putting his air together to speak. He seemed dizzy and that made her smile grow even bigger. The girl enjoyed far too much being in power, and she knew well it was her doing that to him now.

"Let it ring." She captured his lips with her teeth, his neck with her hands, pulling him more. Making the boy drawn on her and her on the couch.

"As you wish." Both laughed, before he was kissing her again. Toby's hands were restless, caressing her sides, thighs, knees. He loved making out with her. Mostly recently he had found out how Spencer liked when he pressed his fingers against the back of her knee, she'd surrender and groan like a kitten.

It was no surprise Spencer liked to command things in their growing-to-be relationship. But there would be times, especially like those—and when he wanted to act protective—that Toby would go all alpha-male over her. Usually was a behavior Spencer disliked too much to even bare it, but, like everything in Toby, it was different with him. She found to be sexy when he'd take the reins and lead the way, like he was doing now.

At some point, when they both got too breathless to kiss but too involved with the moment to just pull away, that Spencer murmured what gave their moment a whole new level. "Take me to your bed, Tobes." Her voice had been contained, sweet and calm. Her hands cupped his cheeks while she spoke it and they were staring at each other the whole time. How could he deny anything to her?

"Are you sure?" Toby questioned though, wanting to guarantee they weren't making any mistake on taking that step in such a rush. Yes, they had been a bit high because of the wine they shared during dinner, but none of them were drunk. Spencer simply nodded, biting her lower lip as in expectancy move.

Nothing else was said after that, for a while. Gently, Toby involved his hands around her legs and her legs around him, picking her up. They kissed in the same veracity than before and Toby lead them to his bedroom. He placed her down and they parted from the kiss to look at each other. Spencer didn't wait for her mouth to reach his neck base, leaving kisses there and on his chest.

For seconds Toby lost himself, too surprised by the sneaky move and what feelings it caused him. His hand grabbed her hair, fingers tangling on the light-brown locks, pulling at it gently enough to make Spencer throw a smirk at him. They kissed again, and again, and again. Spencer didn't notice her shirt was gone until his cold fingers touched her waist, making her gasp.

Teasing him, the brunette moved back on the bed, watching him follow her every push back she made. When the pillows crashed against her back, Spencer found herself trapped and was his time to smirk over her. Toby pulled her in and topped her mouth with his, sliding his tongue to invade through the space between her lips.

Theirs skins touch for the first time when he laid his body against hers. There was still the bra fabric on the way. But the small friction of his sharpy abs against her thin stomach made both of them moan between the kisses that rarely stopped. Inpatient and craving for more contact, Toby ran his hands across her back and undid the buckle of her bra. The next thing Spencer felt was his calloused fingers against her silk skin. And _dammit_, it felt so good.

She moves her lips to his jawline, leaving bites and kisses, then it comes the neck where she nibbles and sucks slowly. The whole thing makes the boy hallucinate in delight. Her hands travel down his side, and up to through his back where she sticks her nails sometimes. Spencer repeats it a couple of times before her hand really finds his belt. She undid it and the pants. Toby lets out a breath when the pressure down reduces when she opens his pants.

Slowly he does the same with her, wanting it all to feel extra special. Piece by piece that goes off, they exchange kisses and moans, touches, smiles and looks. Everything in a calm that never happened before. And when they're both naked, Toby takes a few seconds to appreciate her beauty and leaves kisses and bites all over her body, driving her even more insane.

It was all happened like dance. Seduction, long stares. They dived into each other with no fear of drowning. They had sex, they made love. More than once that night. Rolling in bed, tangled between legs and sheets. Driven by kisses, murmurs, moans and whispered promises. They were never too tired to start it all over again and when the sun started reaching the windows of the loft, it seemed like that night had been too short for them. But they made it an unforgettable one.

**One month later...**

Spencer and Alison weren't talking. The past weeks had passed like a hurricane in Spencer Hastings' life. After putting her strengths together to tell everyone about her and Toby going out, she got many different reactions from everyone around them. Her parents seemed too neutral about it to even speak, but more inclined to disapproval than approval. Her sister mocked her, saying she just wanted to experience a prohibited romance because Toby was somehow a bad boy to the whole town—though Spencer knew it was quite the opposite. Her friends had the weirdest reactions too.

Emily faked not knowing a thing and showed herself more than excited for the two. Hanna shoot out an weird commentary that was in fact far too inappropriate for Spencer to even remember, and she wasn't sure the blond liked it or not. Aria grew in shock, not really understanding why, in the first place, would Spencer Hastings, the perfect uptight bookworm, be going out with Toby Cavanaugh, the boy everyone crossed the street when he was coming through. She had just threw the classic "If you're happy, I'm happy for you, Spence." Though Spencer could bet it wasn't for real.

Alison went psychotic. She almost literally threw things at Spencer. Well, at least not without a reason, that was something everyone who watched the fight needed to admit. Hurt that her friend wasn't being supportive; Spencer simply stood up against Alison and insinuated the girl was jealous because Spencer had more attention of a boy than she did.

Then the speeches about putting your friends first started and it only pissed Spencer more. But the thing really blew when Spencer said Alison probably had a crush on Toby in the past, since they all knew one day the two had been friends long before the five got close, and he never responded to it, so she wanted to ruin their relationship. That's when the real fight started and at it ended with an "You're dead to me already" coming from Spencer.

All had about three weeks and since then, the two barely looked at each other. Spencer had grown distant of the girls, because she'd only see or talk to them when Alison wasn't around. During lunch she'd seat with Toby and get looks from everyone in the school, but the worse came from Ali. She could feel the blond was killing her with the eyes. But Spencer chose to ignore it all.

Toby, in the middle of that battle field, didn't like to see Spencer fighting her friends because of him. Of course he supported her all along, but he was the one always encouraging her to go talk to Alison. While on the other side, it was Emily telling the blond the two should start talking again, after all they were all best friends in the end of the day. But it never really happened.

Spencer couldn't say she didn't miss them. She actually did a lot more than she thought. And in the last week it had increased. She and Toby were in a very good phase, not rushing anything, just enjoying the time they had together. They weren't officially dating yet, but that didn't worry her because everyone— and they—saw the two as a couple. So Spencer wasn't worried about the tittle. _Other_ bigger things were in her mind, and she didn't know who to go to talk about it.

In the afternoon of Friday, after school, Spencer drove herself to the small market in town. She passed through the pharmacy session but couldn't grow the forces to pick what she really wanted. So she picked a toothbrush and some hair product just to don't seem to guilty leaving the place. She stood long minutes back inside the vehicle thinking what to do.

Picking up her phone, she quickly dialed a number.

"_Hello, this is Emily. Can't answer hm, leave a message?_" And the it fell on voicemail.

"Em. It's me, Spencer… Please, call me?" Spencer sniffed a little after turning off. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her mouth but she didn't know what to do. The brunette tried dialing Aria and Hanna's phone, and incredibly none picked up.

Suddenly she felt lonely. So, with trembling fingers she tried a number that was on speed dial. For her relief, a calming male voice picked up.

"_Hey, Spence_." Toby said, in a happily tone.

"Hey, Tobes." He noticed how her excitement wasn't the same as his and worried something could have happened.

"_Is everything alright?_" When he questioned her, Spencer swallowed hard. She didn't know. But she also couldn't tell him about that kind of thing through the phone.

"Y-Yea… Are you still coming home late tonight?" She questioned with insecurity, not sure if she should really tell him anything before she found it out.

"_I think so. Why?_" Toby made a pause, trying to understand what was all that about. "_Spence, what's going on? Are you alright? I can ask to be excused earlier and—_"

"No, Tobes, don't worry. I'm fine, really. Don't want you getting in trouble for no reason." Why she didn't think before that he'd do that? It was Toby, of course when he noticed something was happening to her, he'd move mountains to be there by her side. He was the perfect not-yet-boyfriend. She was just scared if what she suspected was really true, things would change between them. "I just miss you, it's nothing. You didn't go to school today so I felt lonely. It's nothing."

"_I miss you too, Spence_." She heard when he blew air out, like he was mad. "_I'm really I didn't go today… Things piled up and I had to come to work_." Spencer knew how hard he had been working to keep his life straight. His father did help him with the loft, but it was small amount of money. He worked for his independency and Spencer felt like she was about to ruin it all for him. "_I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise. You wanna lunch at the Grille?_"

"I'll love that." She admitted quietly, right after a sniff. She was crying and she knew Toby would notice if they didn't hang up. "Look, I got something to do. I'll text you okay?"

"_Okay. Stay safe._" He agreed, thought felt like Spencer wasn't telling him the whole thing.

"You too, Tobes. Bye." When Toby replied her goodbye, the girl turned the phone off and busted into thick and heavy tears. Sobbing deeply and sniffing, Spencer could barely think. If all that was truth, she'd be so screwed…

Later that day, Spencer forced herself again on the market. This time wearing glasses and a small hat, as in a need to don't be identified, which probably worked less than her trying to do the damn test alone. The pregnancy test. She walked side to side for long minutes in her bathroom, deciding if she should do the three different tests, from different brands, or not. If they showed negative, she'd be relived and Toby wouldn't even need to know. But if it was positive, then how would she even get forces to leave the bathroom to go anywhere. Spencer needed some support. But none of her friends had called or texted her back.

Tapping her fingers on the bathroom counter, she glanced the phone for a few seconds. When Spencer finally picked, it rang. And surprisingly was the person she was about to call.

"Ali-Alison?" She asked surprised.

"_Spencer, what's going on?!_" Alison's voice seemed worried and harsh at the same time, but what in heck was she talking about. It couldn't be about the pregnancy test, could it?

"What are you talking about-"

"_I just saw you leave the market._" She cut Spencer and the brunette's throat closed. "_The pharmacy section. With a _pregnancy test_. Well, _three_._" Alison spoke quickly, making pauses just in some specific words. "_A-Are you…?_"

"I don't know." Spencer busted out, as she fell on the bathroom floor, in a deep sob. "I think I am, Ali. But I'm scared… I couldn't do any of them." She cried.

"_Oh, sweetie… I'm going over, okay? Hold on tight._" Alison didn't even wait for her to reply and she hang up. That was the thing about Ali, they had been fighting for weeks, but if she knew any of her friends needed her, she'd just put everything behind to help and support them.

Less than five minutes after, Alison was entering Spencer's room. The two were door-to-door neighbors and it had been what brought them together. Sometimes it was tiring and overwhelming, but most time it was really great to have her all the time. Right now was one of those moments.

As soon as she found Spencer crawling on the bathroom floor, crying, Alison went straight to hug her. Spencer was always the tough one, the friend who'd put up a face and pretend all was good even when it wasn't. She was the tall of the team that stood up for her friends, even if it was against another friend. And seeing her that fragile, broke Alison.

"Shh, don't cry, Spence." She cuddled Spencer in her arms, rocking her like a baby. They stood that way for a while, until the brunette managed to calm down. Then Alison got her up and sat her friend on the counter. With tissues, she cleaned out the blurry makeup in Spencer's cheeks, while she still sniffed. "What happened…? How?"

"I'm sure pretty much the traditional ways." Alison rolled her eyes to the response and faced Spencer severely.

"Didn't you use protection?" Of course she knew _how_ it happened, she had done it herself, even if the girls never really entered in details about any of their sexual lives, the last time she checked Spencer was still a virgin. But well, a lot had changed since the last time she was able to check it. "And you guys already did it? I mean… It's only been three weeks."

"Well, that I told you." Spencer could feel how that would get Alison even more mad, but right now she just needed to split it out. "And yea, we used protection all times. Just not on my first time. We completely forgot it. But then nothing happened and I took my pills so I guessed there was nothing to worry. I'm guessing there's when it happened… If it really did." She glanced the exams quickly, thinking how she could be suffering for nothing. Every time after calming down she'd always be more rational again.

"You said anything to him?" Alison crossed her arms. She'd castrate Toby if Spencer had been crying because he dumped her with the news. Spencer noticed that was what Alison was thinking with the question, so she shook her head.

"No… Not yet. I couldn't worry him without being sure." Spencer sighed deeply.

"Then you worry all alone. Good plan, Spence." Alison said ironically.

"I didn't know what to do Ali. I've been late for two weeks and I thought it was okay because it happened before. But I wasn't having sex before." She shoot a little too loud and thanked there was no one home. Sighing a little, she bit her lit. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Alison grabbed her hand and smiled. "I'm not mad at you, I'm worried." Like the best friend she was, the blond rubbed Spencer's hand and leaned in, hugging her tightly. They both knew after that everything could be left behind and they didn't need to talk about that anymore, just move on. That was one of Alison's main qualities. "You want to do them?" She asked, after pulling away. Spencer only nodded.

Alison helped her down and the two read the instructions of each together. She waited in the room while Spencer did each of them and when the bathroom door was open, the two just sat on the couch in Spencer's room, side by side, with the tests in Spencer's lap, while they waited the results.

"If you really are pregnant, can I be the godmother to your baby?" Alison asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Spencer chuckled and nodded to her best friend.

"Of course, I wouldn't want anyone else to get the spot. And Hanna, Aria and Em could be adopted godmoms." Spencer chuckled a little. When they spoke it that way, it didn't seem like it'd be too bad having a baby.

"The baby would have the best godmothers ever, really." Both eyes fell down to the tests and they watched as a plus sign formed in different colors in each of them. Three different tests and all the same results. There was no question if she was pregnant.

Tears rolled down her cheeks to her lap as she couldn't even look up to Alison. She really was pregnant, of Toby's baby. What would it be of her now? Of them? The uncertainties filled her mind in seconds as well as the sobs coming from her throat. Alison, for the first time didn't say a word, she just hugged Spencer while the girl cried everything she needed to.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:**_ Thanks to all of you for the reviews and follows and favorites, you're lovely._

* * *

**The real truth**

Spencer couldn't get out of her bedroom during the rest of that day. Alison stood with her, putting up a movie they didn't really watch, just to fill the room with any sounds but Spencer's crying. It pained her so much to see her friend like that, but she really thought the girl needed to start doing something about it. She had asked Ali not to tell anyone, and she would. Alison knew how to keep a secret—that when she wanted to.

What concerned her more wasn't Toby's reaction, but Spencer's parents. The girls didn't know, but she had been Toby's friend during kindergarten and part of elementary school. They were best friends type and yet no one, but their parents and themselves, really remembered seeing the two together. Alison would often go over his place to play and for a while it was like they had a crush on each other. But Alison screwed up making fun of his messed up family and they stopped talking a little before freshman year, when her and the girls got the most bonded. So she knew Toby was a good guy after all. She never felt the need to mention it to Spencer, or any of her friends, and truth being said, Alison got really jealous when she found about her friend going out with him. And betrayed she didn't even mention anything before, neither a little crush.

In parts she understood Spencer, because everyone though Toby was a freak, including Alison herself. But she never really told her friend that. And they just stood like that for the past weeks. And now Ali felt bad for leaving Spencer alone like that. It wasn't time to mention it now though; her friend had bigger things to deal with. Alison couldn't even imagine what was passing through Spencer's head now.

"You're not thinking about abortion, are you?" It was when she asked, suddenly. It was already dark and there was a chick flick going on the TV, they were just pretending to watch it while Alison made her company. Spencer looked at her a bit surprised.

"No. Never." She shook her head. The idea didn't even pass through her head. When Ali mentioned it though, she thought maybe her family could suggest it if she told them. But the thought ran off quickly, she didn't think her family would reach that point—even if she was sure they weren't going to be that supportive. "I couldn't do that to a being. It's murdering. You know after the third week brain, heart and other organs start to form already? And according to the dates I'd be on the fourth."

"Brainy Spencer is back." Alison chuckled, rolling her eyes with a grin. It was good seeing the intense look in her eyes while she spoke the scientific fact. Meant the Spencer she knew was still there in the middle of all this mess. "How do you even know that, though?" She asked in bit of shock, but then shook her head.

"I took that Health class two years ago, remember?" Of course she wouldn't have forgotten something in a class two years ago, it was Spencer. Alison nodded and laughed a bit.

"I remember. You forced Aria to go along and she kept repeating there would never be one freaking usage of that class."

"Apparently she was wrong." Spencer sighed, her lips slightly curved up. The two exchanged a look and a chuckle escaped Spencer's pompous mouth. "You think Toby will dump me?" The single possibility of that happening made her brown eyes tear up a little. Alison quickly reached up for her, hugging her friend from the side.

"I'll cut him If he does." They shared a laugh, Spencer shook her head while cleaning a fool tear. Her head was now resting on Alison's shoulder. "But no, I don't think he'll dump you, Spence. It's very clear how much he likes you."

Spencer pulled back a little, facing her friend. Alison was a box full of surprises. It was a bit shocking seeing her say that out loud. It meant so many things. That she had been paying attention on them, that she had been checking and making sure how the two were going. And after the fight the two friends had, it was shocking to Spencer to know Ali still cared, because for a while she really believe her best friend didn't.

"You hate me for dating him?" Her voice finally appeared and the question rolled out easily.

"No. But I was mad you didn't tell me before you were into him. _With_ him, actually." Alison announced. Explaining her jealousy would bring up too many questions, so she went on the other path.

"I know, I'm sorry, Ali… I was scared and—"

"Shh. I know, Spence. It's past now. We're good." Alison told her, with a happy smile. Spencer reattributed it. "You're going to tell him, aren't you?"

"Of course." She nodded, although she had been a little insecure about doing it. "I just don't know how, Ali…" It was hard for Spencer not to know something. She was always in control of everything. In all situations of her life, she'd have a plan and execute each part at a time, mastering perfection. That went completely out of everything she had planned. She felt like she was naked in front of a crowd, not knowing even where to start.

"Be honest, Spencer. Don't go over circles too much, just tell him." Alison shrugged, while she put a lock of Spencer's hair behind her ear. "Just make sure he's seated." Then she joked, making her friend roll eyes but smile anyways. "What about your parents?"

"I'll have to tell them too." That's probably what she feared most.

"They'll go ballistic, Spence."

"That doesn't help, Ali." She groaned a bit mad.

"I'm just saying maybe you should wait a little to tell them. See how it goes. Tell Toby first. He'll probably help figure out how to tell your parents better than I would." Alison didn't know much about the subject in fact, and she wasn't sure if her manipulative ways would be of any help in that specific case.

"Yea, I think you might be right." Spencer nodded. Just as she laid back in her pillow, her phone buzzed on her lap. Alison was faster than her to look who was calling.

"It's Toby." She glanced the screen before passing the mobile to Spencer. "Don't do it over the phone." Spencer looked at her like that was insanity and shook her head before picking up.

"Hey, Tobes." She said in a sweet tone.

"Hey, Spence." Toby was smiling on the other side, but she couldn't see. He had been worried all day and it was good to hear her voice was less worried than before. "I'm still at work, but called to check if you were okay… You didn't reply the last texts."

"Oh." Spencer frowned, she hadn't even noticed the phone biped before with his texts. The last one they exchanged had been a little before she took the pregnancy test. "I must have missed it, sorry. Alison came over." She glanced at her friend with a smile.

"You two solved things out?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. We spoke and we're good now." Spencer nodded, although it was only to herself.

"That's good, Spence. I knew you would… She's still there then?" He wasn't found of Alison, but he knew how she mattered to Spencer, so he was happy that whole fight was finally over.

"Yes, we're watching movies." She glanced over the TV, to be sure what was on in case he asked. Which he didn't, since she didn't give him the chance. "You think we can have that lunch at your place tomorrow? I wanted to talk."

"Yea, sure. Anything you want." He frowned a bit on the other side of the line. "What you want to talk about exactly? Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." She lied, and she hated herself for it. But the last thing Spencer wanted was to worry Toby while he was still at work. "I just want to talk, Tobes. Don't worry, ok?"

"Ok…" It was hard not to. He knew well how women never really _just wanted to talk_. For a moment the worse came to his mind, since she had got back to talking to Alison… Maybe the blond convinced her that he wasn't so worthy after all. But he shook the thoughts away, not wanting to think the worse. "Hey, Spence?"

"Yea?"

"I missed you a lot today." Toby simply confessed then and it made Spencer smile. She missed him too, she wanted him by her side hugging and supporting her. The loads of emotion made her tear up and she didn't want to cry again with him on the phone. She had been almost sure he noticed the last time.

"I missed you too, little fool." Spencer chuckled, trying to hide the weak voice. "Try not to skip school again and this won't happen." They laughed together.

"I know, I'm idiot. Won't let it happen again. Can't really bare a whole day without seeing you." Spencer melted with his words and bit her lip to contain the large smile.

"Me neither… Now go finish your work so we can have tomorrow all to ourselves." Spencer gulped. She hoped that, at least. It wasn't going to be a normal day after she told him.

"Ok. I'll call later to say goodnight." Toby said cheesy and Spencer grinned.

"I'll wait for that call. Bye, Tobes."

"Bye, Spence." When she hang up, Alison had a raised brow over her.

"What?!"

"All this honey is spread over me now." She mocked, making Spencer shake her head. "You too are cheesy! I didn't even know you could be like, that soft, Spencer Hastings!" Blushing and irritated, Spencer jumped out of bed.

"Shush. I'm starving, let's eat something." Spencer pulled Alison by the arm, dragging her out of the room. "And I'm not that cheesy…" She mumbled as the two reached the stairs with a grumpy Spencer and a laughing Alison.

"Oh, darling, _you_ _are_."

* * *

On the next day, Toby made sure he picked Spencer up in her place so they could go to his. She said it was silly, that she could drive herself there. But Toby knew how crowded The Brew got on Saturdays and she wouldn't have any place to park. Besides, he liked walking around with her, holding hands and talking. He never really cared about people in Rosewood and what they thought of him. But when little kids would cry and run away when they looked at him, it was very unpleasing to walk through town. When he was with Spencer, he didn't even see if those things happened, he only had eyes for her. So it was like a whole new dimension and he was happy to walk anywhere with her.

They grabbed a coffee and went straight to his loft. None of them announced being hungry so they'd later eventually get food when they did. They had the whole afternoon together and Spencer had insisted on talking, which got him a little tense. Toby wasn't an expert on relationship thing and when he asked one of his buddies, Caleb, he said it never was a good thing when girls wanted to talk. So he just wanted to go straight to that while he expected for the best.

Right after she entered the place, Spencer walked over the couch and sat down. Toby did the same, seating close to her. It was very easy to see how uncomfortable she was and that only worried him even more. When she placed the coffee down, licked her lips and looked at him, Toby was almost sure she was about to break up with him.

"So, Toby, I'm going straight to the point, because I don't know how I'm going to say it. I even googled how to say it but nothing good came up… And I wouldn't really know how to start so I'm just going to—"

"Spence." He interrupted. "You're going in circles… What's happening?" Toby questioned with concern. He also put his cup down and held her hand, that gave and inner courage that neither she believed it. "Just say it, whatever is going on…"

"Toby, I'm late." She said like someone who takes a Band-Aid off. He blinked a bit, trying to be sure it was what he thought. "My period is two weeks late. And it happened before, but not in a while… And we started having sex and I—" The words escaped her mouth. She what? She was pregnant? She thought she was pregnant? Spencer didn't know what to go on from. So she took a few seconds to choose her words and let him process. He had barely breathed since the first word. "I took a test yesterday. Well, three."

"And?" The words finally came out, almost in a blow. He was processing the whole thing in his mind.

"And they all came positive." Spencer felt her throat tightening a little and she swallowed with difficulty. She felt like she wanted to cry, but the fact he had been holding her hand the whole time and his thumb had been rubbing it, gave her this calm sensation feeling.

"So… That means you are…?" Toby asked, as he wanted to guarantee it. That he was thinking the same thing she was trying to tell him.

"I think so." She sniffed although there weren't any tears.

For a second, they just looked at each other. Those had been the most painful and the longest seconds of Spencer's life. She felt like he would let her hand go and pull away at any second. She was expecting him to do it. But he didn't. He went the opposite. In a single move Toby pulled her to him by the side and held her tightly in a hug. Her head fell on his shoulder while her eyes closed tight.

She felt relief, she felt like everything would be ok, because he wasn't going anywhere. And Toby didn't need to say anything for her to know it. They had these moments together where no word was pronounced yet so much was said. Now it was exactly like it. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

**Two weeks later…**

With the help of Alison, Spencer had scheduled an appointment with a doctor in Philly, to find out for real if she really was pregnant. The doctor would make some exams and do an ultrasound. Toby quickly announced he wanted to take her. He was happy Alison had been so much supportive and not telling anyone of it, but he was the father to the baby so he wanted to be there all the moments, by Spencer's side. There was a little fight about it, but in the end Alison agreed on letting just the couple go while she covered up for them in Rosewood. So in the morning of Tuesday Spencer and Toby headed to Philly.

The appointment was 10 o'clock and thirty minutes before it, they were already there. Sat at the waiting room, the couple kept their fingers enlaced the whole time. Spencer would lay her head down on his shoulder sometimes while he did his best to not show off his anxious. This didn't really happen, because Spencer saw it clear and it actually made her chuckle.

Both of them passed the phase where they questioned each other about being sure of it, if they really wanted. They knew they wanted the baby and would do their best. So his anxiety was merely to know how the baby was. Deep down both _knew_ there was really a baby. The mood changes, the sickness and headache that twice almost made Spencer faint, it was pretty obvious to them that she was pregnant. While others guessed she was just getting flu.

When the secretary finally called them, Spencer was so nervous that her hand was shaking. Rare occasions would do that to the brunette. Toby's hand was also freezing and he was still so unquiet. The nurse gave Spencer instructions and it was only moment the couple parted, so she could be laid down. But he was quickly searching for her hand again.

Their doctor was a tiny red-haired woman, with green eyes and freckles on her cheeks. But she was a lot older, enough to be the same age as Spencer's mother. So she was surprised when she entered the room and saw two teenagers holding hands.

"Spencer Hastings?" Spencer nodded, with a faked smile. She had been far too tense to smile. "I'm Doctor Carrie. This would be?" Both pairs of eyes went to Toby and he spoke before Spencer could say anything.

"Toby Cavanaugh, ma'am. I'm her boyfriend." For a brief second, Spencer frowned a little and blinked fast, looking at him with confusion. Did he really mean it or was just to make sure no one was going to judge them for being pregnant and not even be dating? She'd surely ask him later.

"Good, it's important when the father is present." The doctor said seating at her chair, close to Spencer and the equipment. "Is this your first appointment?" She nodded to the woman. "Ok. So, I'll lift your shirt a little, just enough so we can make an ultrasound of your uterus and see how the baby is doing." As she spoke, Dr. Carrie put on her gloves and did what she was explaining. Spencer wasn't sure if was nervosism or the coldness of the room, but she go chills in her stomach. "Then the nurse will come and take some blood samples to be sure you, and the baby, are alright. Let's get started?"

"Yes, of course." Spencer tried not to seem too anxious and nervous as she spoke, but that completely failed. Noticing it, Toby rubbed her hand softly and they exchanged a smile.

"This is going to be a bit cold." She announced before putting the gel on her stomach. It indeed was a bit cold and Spencer chilled again. "Ok, let's see what we have here." Picking up the ultrasound equipment, she pressed it against Spencer's skin, making the gel spread long her stomach and images appear on the monitor. "Alright, good." Carrie said, pressing some buttons here and there while the couple just stared confuse at the screen. She paused then and pointed a tiny thing. "You see that?" It was a little blurry and confuse, but both Spencer and Toby were able to see it clear and nod quickly, in sync. "This is your baby. I'm not sure yet, but by the size I'm judge you must be five or six weeks now. Congratulations!"

Spencer didn't even notice when she started smiling, like a furious storm of happiness had reached her suddenly. Seeing the baby there confirmed it was really real. Although she already felt like it, now she knew it for sure. She was pregnant of Toby's baby.

"Would you like me to print out a picture?" The doctor asked. Spencer had been in her thoughts and didn't seem to notice her question, so Toby nodded for her. "Great. I'll be back in a second." She put the things away, pressed some things here and there and grabbed some papers for Spencer to clean the gel before she stood up and left the room, giving the two some privacy.

Toby picked some of the papers from her hand, helping her clean it out. They didn't say a word for a while. And it was her who took the first step on speaking anything. "It's so tiny." Their eyes met and both smiled to each other. Toby leaned in and kissed her, long and calmly.

"Like you." He joked then, when their lips fell apart from each other. Spencer laughed.

"I'm not _tiny_." She shook her head over him. She was one of the tallest girls in school.

"To me, you are." Toby had this protective instinct over her and was rather cute most times. He kissed her forehead and threw the papers away while she pushed the shirt back down to its place. The left the stretcher and went to seat side by side at the doctors table, waiting for her to come back. It didn't took long and the woman was again in the room, bringing some papers.

"Alright, so Spencer, as I thought, you're pregnant of six weeks. Everything apparently is good to the baby, but I'll want to do further exams. With children, it comes big responsibilities and I know you're both very young and I'm guessing it wasn't planned…" Both denied. "I thought so. Well, there's plenty possibilities. I encourage you to keep this baby and if it's nothing you want, then there's always the adoption possibility. But I'd like you to think about everything, take a read on those when you have time…" Doctor Carrie passed them some counseling pamphlets and continued. "I'd like to continue accompanying you and the baby, but I noticed you live in Rosewood. Is there a reason you came here for exams?"

Spencer licked her lips slowly, not wanting to say her family didn't even knew it and she had scheduled it there so no one would find out, or even suspect. Besides, the possibility of crossing Wren—her sister's latest ex-boyfriend that ended up having a thing with her—in the hospital "The doctors here are better."

"Do your parents know?" She questioned then, of course that was what the woman wanted to know. Spencer nodded. If Doctor Carrie ever called to confirm, the number passed as Veronica Hastings' one was actually Ali's. They had it all planned carefully. "How about yours?" She then glanced Toby.

"They do." He said shortly.

"Alright, that's the first thing. Since you're willing to come here, I'll ask the secretary to schedule your next exams and appointment, and the nurse will take the blood samples before you leave. And I'll also pass you some vitamins you need to start taking. They're all prenatal medicine that will help you and the baby." As she spoke, she wrote down some things and passed them to them when she finished speaking. Toby picked it up for Spencer. "And here it's the picture you asked." Carrie handled them the envelope with a smile. Spencer organizing put all the papers she passed them in the envelope. And being done with the appointment, they stood up.

"Thanks a lot, Doctor." Toby said, shaking her hand with his free one. The other never left Spencer, keeping their fingers interlaced.

"No problem. And please, you both can call me Carrie. I'll wait for you in fifteen days, alright?" Spencer agreed with her head and a small smile. They also shook hands, after she put the envelope in her bag.

"Thank you, Carrie." And they left her office.

In the way back home, they were quiet. Exchanging small words over random things. They weren't on a bad moment or anything, both just needed to figure out what was going on with their lives at that moment.

"I got an offer to a better job." Toby announced then, as he drove through the road to Rosewood. Spencer blinked, coming back from her thoughts to reality, and looked at him a bit surprised. "They'll pay me more, I don't have to stay away late nights but…"

"But?" Spencer frowned a bit.

"But I might need to quite school, get my GED instead and—"

"No, Toby! You can't do that." Spencer interrupted nervously.

"Why not, Spence? It'll be good. I'll get to spend more time with you and there will be more money for everything you'll need right now." He made a pause and looked briefly at her, she had been staring him, perplex.

"You can't do that to your future, Toby." She said madly, although she was just feeling guilty deep inside. "You'll hate me in the future when you realize I let you do this."

"I could never hate you, Spencer." He shook his head. She didn't understood, he'd do anything for her, his feelings were real and honest so yea, he could never really hate her, in fact was quite the opposite. But maybe it was too early to say it out loud.

"But you will." Spencer shoot impatiently. Running her fingers through her hair, she faced her window now. "And I can't do this alone, Toby. I can't walk through the halls, once I get a giant pregnant belly I won't be able to hide, without you by my side. I prefer we manage things through than you leaving school… Once I tell my parents, I'm sure they'll give me money for the pills and everything else." Her eyes went to him and he was looking at her briefly, she was begging him practically. "Please."

"Ok…" Toby gave in, after a few moments, sighing deeply. "I won't take the offer if you don't want to..." He was looking straight to the road and didn't notice when she moved closer, only when she placed her hand on his thigh, rubbing it softly.

"Thank you, Tobes." Spence mumbled in his ear and the boy got a chill that made him smile.

"I'd do anything for you Spencer." That reminded her of what she meant to talk to him before, about how he had presented to their doctor.

"I wanted to ask you something." She pulled back a bit, although still closer than she should in a car. "Today, at the doctor's office… When she asked who you were…"

"I said I was your boyfriend, yes." He looked at her briefly. "I know it wasn't true, because it was never really official. But I've always seeing myself like that towards you. I just didn't want you to think I'd ask you to be my girlfriend because I got you pregnant. I was waiting for the right time to do it…" Spencer hadn't even realized they pulled up at her place until he unbuckled and faced her.

"To do what?" She had lost herself a little during his speech and now looked at him confused.

"To ask you if you'll be mine." Toby grabbed her hand with a smile while his other cupped her cheek. "Will you? Because I'm already yours."

Spencer bit her lip, unable to contain the way her lips curved into a smile. She really didn't think she'd be so happy when he asked her officially. The ocean eyes started at her in search for an answer and there were no doubts of what her lips would pronounce.

"Yes, of course. I'll be yours, I am." The mouths found their way to one another and Toby's long fingers tangled her locks, bringing her in. Her silk lips smashed his in a slow motioned rhythm. They parted for air and Spencer was the one grinning. "Do you want to come in? My parents are in Philly, we have the house just for ourselves." Unconsciously, the last part of it came out as almost a murmur and the way Spencer had been standing incredibly close still, made Toby be completely seduced by her voice, her cinnamon eyes and her inviting lips. As usual, he couldn't deny anything to her.

"I'll love to."


End file.
